Tamashí o Taberu
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Puedo sentir su alma. Su alma se estremece al sentir el contacto con la arma. ¿Estas listo para esto? Bien. Iniciemos el show. Creo que esta sangre no cambiara.-Imposible... eso es...- -El demonio a llegado.- -¡VIVA EL REY DEMONIO!- No sabían que todos quedarían bajo su mandato.


**Hiker: ¡VALE LO PENSO! Va a ver dos! A lo tipo Hetalia y a lo tipo South Park. Es que vio el Opening del South Park y se quedo con "¡NO MAMEN!"**

**Roy: Yo diría que dejes de poner historias de una puta vez.**

**Hiker: Silencie! XD Asique. ¡Quien será este cap (No habrá prologos)?! Oh yeah my babyh! ¡PIENSA! Vale hara el cap un tanto igual al prologo. Los nombres de la ciudad y escuela no cambiaran.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVV.**

Escuela para Técnicos y Armas de… El dios de la muerte, conocido como Shinigami. Desde años ha sido construida para la destrucción del Kishin que una vez hizo temblar todo Death City.

Una escuela donde solo habitan personas con experiencia en armas.

"Shibusen."

-En realidad solamente es para el bien del mundo.-De la nada apareció un ¿hombre? Con cuernos y una bata negra en todo el cuerpo.

"Despierta el eco dentro tuyo."

_-Hagamos un trato…-Puso la mano delante de el chico que solamente miraba aburrido al otro._

_-Dudo mucho que quieras ser parte de alguien como yo.-Miro con honestidad al de adelante._

_-Estoy más que seguro que serás perfecto para este trabajo.-_

_-Espero no me digas nada después.-_

_En seguida firmaron el pacto con un apretón de manos._

-Siento su alma…-El joven miro a los lados para luego centrarse en un punto en especifico.

-Ah, que flojera me da esto…-Anunció el otro joven a su lado.

-Eres un verdadero idiota. No entiendo cómo pudiste ser mi compañero.-El chico lo miro con aburrimiento y se posiciono a un lado del peli negro.

-No seas asi. Estoy se-

No pudo continuar porque el edificio cerca de ellos fue derrumbando al instante. El peli rojo le dio la señal al mayor que afirmo y se convirtió en una guadaña girando.

-Okey, vamos.-

Se preparo para la pelea. Se dirigió al monstruo de ojos rojos saltando dándole en el ojo que empezó a sangrar. Corrió alrededor para luego volver a saltar y darle en la espalda. Se sostuvo con la guadaña pero luego el demonio le agarro por el pie para luego azotarlo contra la pared.

El peli rojo tocio sangre y de nuevo se paro tambaleándose un poco.

-¡KYLE!-

-Estoy bien, joder.-Se mantuvo firme y volvió a correr hacia al enemigo.

Lanzó la guadaña que dio exactamente en la frente del de ojos rojos y saco más sangre para luego saltar y recuperarla.

Pero de nuevo lo agarro esta vez del pecho con sus enormes garras y lo volvió a lazar esta vez pegándose con un muro que pronto se rompió al impacto.

-Hijo de puta…-Escupió el peli rojo.

-Vamos, dale más esfuerzo.-La guadaña reflejo a un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Cállate Stan. No sirve tu apoyo.-Comento mientras miraba a su enemigo acercarse.

El peli negro en seguida asintió. Kyle agarro su guadaña que quedo un poco alejada y volvió a la pelea finalizándola al saltar y cortar con la guadaña al demonio dando un giro y caer en el suelo en perfecto estado.

-Allí tienes tu alma número 1…-Dijo con molestia.

Acto seguido la guadaña se volvió a convertir en humana.

-¿Cuántas veces ya hemos hecho esto?-Pregunto mientras agarraba el alma y se la tragaba.

-Como 7.-Respondió con cansancio.-Vamos que hay que informarle.-

El oji verde se dirigió a la escuela que desde kilómetros se veía a distancia. Stan asintió y lo siguió un par de centímetros más atrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

La sala estaba tranquila, el salón estaba normal. Excepto, claro, por un lloriqueo nada normal de parte de una chica mientras que el de la bata se esforzaba por no perder la paciencia y mandarla a volar.

-Ya guarda silencio… No seas marica.-Le dijo mirándola con una gotita en la sien.-

-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES CUANDO ESTO PASA!-Grito sollozando.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-Se harto el Shinigami dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejando a la niña seguir llorando en silencio.

El de la bata suspiro y miro el espejo para luego darse cuenta que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Pase.-En seguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos jóvenes de la misma edad.

La chica dejo de llorar y se dirigió a Kyle para acosarlo con la mirada. El Shinigami volvió a suspirar y miro a los recién llegados que dieron el reporte. Pronto una imagen se dio en el espejo.

-¿Cómo les está yendo?-Pregunto curioso acercándose.

El peli negro lo siguió con las manos en el mismo lugar que todo el camino con los ojos cerrados. Los chicos quedaron frente al espejo mirando a una rubia esquivar un demonio para luego trepar en el.

-Supongo que siendo Bebe no pasara nada…-Se resigno el peli rojo.

-Pero el problema es que ella no es muy ágil que digamos.-Murmuro el oji azul sin dejar de mirar el proyectil.

-Ya lo sé.-Dijo como si lo oyera, el Shinigami.

Se vio como la rubia bajaba del techo del edificio, que poco después fue destrozado, para luego atravesar al enemigo 5 veces formando una estrella. Cayó sin ningún problema lanzando su arma al aire para que luego esta, girando, se convirtiera en un humano.

-¿Cuántas almas llevan?-Inquirió saber el oji verde.

-1 más que ustedes.-Oyeron a la que antes sollozaba atrás de ellos.

La castaña solamente se giro y suspiro para luego encogerse de hombros y mirar con brillitos la nada.

-No puedo creer que Kyle-san no haya creado ya una Death Scythe.-Suspiro emocionada.-Y todo por culpa de alguien…-Agrego mirando fríamente a Stan.

-R-Rebecca…-Susurro asustado el chico.

-Pronto vendrán Bebe y Cartman. Asi que nos vamos.-Dijo el peli rojo saliendo del cuarto.

El Shinigami asintió y los vio salir. Suspiro. Todo en ese lugar era muy normal, el diría demasiado. Tal vez convoque a alguien para esto. Y el hombre estaba cansado y quería que algo pasara. Claro está que no medía sus palabras.

El gordo estaba que echaba fuego por la boca lo último que debía colmarle la paciencia era…

-¡PUTA MADRE!-Esa voz era de mismísimo peli rojo que por mala suerte se encontró con el castaño a mitad de pasillo.

-Yo también creo que tu madre es puta, Kyle.-Aviso Cartman con sarcasmo.

-Cállate pinche culero.-Se defendió el oji jade.

-Bueno, mucha charla. Mucha.-Enfatizo Stan agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

-Oigan, ¿Lo escucharon? Una de las misiones más raras se le fue otorgado a alguien de nuestra edad.-Menciono Bebe con brillitos.- Espero que sea lindo.

-¿El hijo de Shinigami-sama? ¿Cómo será esa persona?-Se pregunto el menor de todos.

Los 3 chicos lo miraron dudosos. ¿Cómo sería aquel hijo? ¿Igual de fuerte que su padre? Bueno. Todo se espera cuando es alguien como el Shinigami y más si se trata de su hijo.

Sus característicos ojos rojos miraban a la nada de la pirámide. Donde mierda estaba el puto monstruo. Aquella puta pirámide parecía un vil laberinto y a ese azabache le puede gustar de todo. Menos caminar.

-D-Damien…-Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro su mano izquierda donde mantenía un arma.

Una guadaña larga se posaba en sostenía de ella. En la arma se reflejo un tierno rubio con mirada de confusión.

-¿D-dónde e-estamos?-Otra voz se escucho, esta vez de parte de su mano derecha que sostenía otra guadaña larga y en ella también se reflejo un rubio pero de ojos verdes.

-Se supone que en la antigüedad se practicaban cultos como Cthulu. Pero entonces demonios empezaron a destruir la ciudad donde se inició. Se dice que el rey demonio nació de allí. Mi padre me mando aquí con el único objetivo de matar a la mayoría de los demonios de clase D.-Explico calmadamente.

-A-ah…-Suspiro el oji azul.

-Quiero suponer que no hay-Muy tarde el muro fue roto y de ese mismo salió una bestia gigante de ojos amarillos y cuerpo deformado.

El peli negro no perdió tiempo y se hizo para atrás mientras que a la vez lanzaba la guadaña izquierda para que esta se quedara allí un momento y luego regresara girando.

Agarro la izquierda y se acerco para cortar en doble al monstruo sin piedad y que de esta sacara dos almas rojas.

-78… Apenas.-Dijo cabizbajo el chico mientras que lanzaba a las dos armas y estas girando (Cómo con Bebe y Cartman) se convirtieron en dos rubios angelicales.-Eso es una suma total de 39 para cada uno.

-Oh, va-vamos D-Damien. E-eso n-no es t-tan malo.-Le animo el oji azul hincándose.

-Por supuesto que sí es malo. ¡SOY UN PATETICO TÉCNICO! ¡¿POR QUÉ MI PADRE ME QUERRÍA SI SOLAMENTE SOY UN PROBLEMA?! Merezco el abismo.-Dramatizó el joven mientras se tiraba al suelo.

-¡N-no es cierto! ¡T-tú eres un-o d-de los más f-fuertes! ¡V-Vamos!-Intento seguirle el juego al oji azul el otro rubio mientras se sentaba junto al oji rojo.

-No, déjenme. Soy una maldita escoria que no puede hacer que dos armas se conviertan en Death Scythe aun siendo el hijo del Shinigami. Soy patético…-Y en seguida estaba acostado en el suelo.

-¡N-no eres una escoria!-Gritaron ambos rubios.

-Ustedes no saben nada…-Murmuro sin ánimos.

-¡Vamos Damien levántate!-Le ordeno el oji azul parándose.

-No…-

Los dos rubios suspiraron y agarraron al chico por los pies arrastrándolo por el camino de regreso a Shibusen.

-Es-este t-tiene problemas…-Le recordó el rubio al oji verde.

-Lo s-se, Butters… Lo se…-Concordó el otro.

Estaban casi a punto de llegar cuando vieron a un moreno en frente de ellos con la mirada atenta en el oji verde.

-Butters. Ese tipo me está mirando.-Le susurro con miedo.

Un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos al ver que se acercaba.

-Dam-Damien… ¡Da-damien!-Agitaba al moreno, Butters con la esperanza de que reaccionara.

-No n-nos q-queda de otra…-El rubio lo miro. Sabían qué hacer.

-¡LEVANTATE Y DEJA DE LLORAR MARICON!-Gritaron al unísono.

En seguida el moreno se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y los dos rubios se miraron con alivio mientras se ponían dos centímetros más lejos de él.

Pero el morocho seguía allí mirándolos. Un rubio salió detrás de este con expresión de confusión total acaparando la imaginación del joven Shinigami.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Se atrevió a preguntar mirándolos fríamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te diremos?-Ambos peli negros se veían retadoramente.

Sin embargo mientras ellos rivalizaban los otros rubios ya se estaban hasta conociendo.

-Soy Phillip Pirrup, pero pueden llamarme Pip.-El rubio sonrió poniéndoles de frente la mano.

-S-soy Butters Stoch.-Pip se le quedo mirando borrando la sonrisa.

-¿Butters?-

-B-bueno, soy Leopold. P-pero me llaman B-butters.-Respondió con un sonrojo mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-Y-yo s-soy T-Tweek Tweak.-Se presento el último rubio.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se miraron con tres puntitos en la cabeza.

-Eres arma/Son armas.-Se dijeron mutuamente.

El azabache bufo molesto y agarro a los rubios menores de las manos para arrastrarlos.

-Vámonos.-Ninguno replico y se dejaron llevar bajo la mirada confusa del otro azabache y el rubio.

El espejo representaba a su hijo. Menudo hijo más problemático que tenía. Pero bueno, asi era la vida. Pronto iban a comenzar las clases de ese tipo…

-Ah… Creo que no fue buena idea cambiar al maestro por él…-Susurro tomando de su té.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Nadie se lo espero ¿Cierto? ¡PUES ASÍ ES! ¡EL MUNDO ES TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN PEQUEÑO! (8) Que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es… (8).**

**Roy: Deja de subir historias maldita niña!**

**Hiker: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!**

**Roy: ¡NO!**

**Marth: Silencio… **

**Flik-Nuncadejarandepelear… (Honores de Marth).**


End file.
